Isa's airplane
by AbsentSilhouette
Summary: A young boy gets his Christmas wish. EDIT: I only put this under crossovers because I mentioned like three characters from RF:4, so it's pretty much just Kingdom Hearts aside from that. Hope you enjoy it!


_Soooo….Yeah. My first story on here, hope you like! There will be rather long-winded explanatory notes at the bottom, but for right now, all you need to know is that the old wizard in this story is Merlin, the seven year old boy is Isa, the six year old is Lea, and the ten year old girl is my sister Fred ( that's not her real name, just what I call her)'s KH original character, Vuu. I myself also have a KH OC, she is the "Twi" mentioned at the end( her full name is Twilight). Sora is the one talking to her, BTW. _

_No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Merlin, or Rune Factory 4 ( I mention a few characters from RF:4 somewhere in there….Just needed some names and decided to throw them in there as a crossover-joke-thing. That game is great, I highly recommend it.) Fred owns Vuu, I own Twilight. Hope you like, and I'll see you at the bottom!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a small family with two boys and one girl. The old wizard who had taken them in was very kind and like a father to them. They lived in a beautiful, bustling town that bubbled with fountains and streams and had flowers growing in many places. Every day the children would play to their hearts' content, and they were very happy.

Now, our story begins around Christmastime. Snow blanketed the town, the kotatsu were out, and hot chocolate drunk by the mugful.

At lunchtime, a week-and-a-half until Christmas Day, the wizard happened to ask his children what they hoped Santa Claus would bring them. The oldest child, at ten years old, promptly replied "Fabric softener," as she had a thing for doing the laundry. The youngest, at six years old, said he hoped for a new box of crayons and a yo-yo.

The middle child, a boy of seven years, stayed quiet. The others assumed that he had fallen asleep under the heavenly warmth of the kotatsu heater and let him be. However, he had been very much awake and listening. For, this year, he had a Christmas wish that he wasn't sure Santa could, or even would, do.

Later that same day, the old wizard took his son aside and asked why he hadn't said anything at lunch (he knew the boy hadn't been asleep).

"Well," said the seven-year-old slowly, "I thought the others might tease me….'Cuz I don't know if Santa could make something like…." The little boy paused, considering whether he really wanted to tell his secret.

"Like…?" the wizard asked.

"…An airplane."

"An airplane?"

"Yeah," said the child," Like the one in my book."

The old man chuckled and pulled the blue-haired boy up onto his lap.

"Ah, my dear boy," said he, " that's a wonderful Christmas wish. I'm sure Santa Claus will honor it."

" But what if I'm on the 'naughty' list? 'Cuz I threw water balloons at Dolce earlier this summer…And messed up Illuminata's flowers…And told Vishnal there was a cow in the Fountain Courts…"

"Yes, you did, among many other things," the wizard said. "But you apologized for them and really were sorry. You were being a good boy by doing that. So I don't think you'd be on the 'naughty' list."

After their talk, the boy felt better and went to go play with his brother. And when Christmas finally came, there were packages under the Christmas tree and the children's stockings were full of candy and treats and small toys.

When it was time to open the packages, the blue-haired boy waited until the others were done with their own before opening his present. He noticed that it was rectangular- not at all how an airplane was shaped, at least according to his storybook. Carefully, slowly, he peeled off the wrapping paper. Inside was a colorful box with the words, "Airplane model kit". The wizard explained to the child that he had to put the airplane together before it would look right. And so the boy did! For a week he read the instructions and nailed and glued and even got a splinter. But still he persevered, even when his younger brother knocked over the glue. Even when his older sister and her friend almost spilled hot cocoa on his precious project.

Finally, the model was done. The boy watched with pride as the old wizard hung the wooden airplane from the rafters above where the children usually slept. That night the boy gazed at his airplane as it slowly turned back and forth on its string. In the years to come, the plane would still be there, to be a comfort after a bad day, or simply something to look at while falling asleep. Up to this very day…

"Hey, Twi. Look- a model airplane."

" Aww. So cute!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So….Um….Yeah….It's shooooort….It looked longer in my notebook, where it took up, like, three pages. Anyway, as I said, long winded Author Notes ahead, so be pre-paaaaaared! (hehehe Lion King XD) *Ahem* So, in my and Fred's own little head-canon-thing (head canon is the correct term, right?) Merlin found Vuu abandoned in an alleyway when she was about three years old, and later he took in Isa and Lea as well. _

_Now, a little while ago (like maybe several months, not quite sure ) I was playing KH2 and was in Merlin's house in Radiant Gardens, when I noticed that he had a wooden model airplane hanging from the rafters (no, seriously, he does. Go check it out for yourself.) and pointed it out to Fred, who was sitting next to me, and said that Lea or Isa probably made it. Thus, the idea for this story was formed. _

_By the way, in case you didn't know, a Kotatsu is a blanketed table with a heater ( or something like that. Go Google it for a more detailed explanation.). You'll probably run into them if you watch/ read Anime and Manga; specifically, Ouran Highschool Host Club. That's one place where I've seen them. They're also in the KH 358/2 Days manga extra: "It's New Year's! Organization XIII's (Unauthorized) Winter Break" by Shiro Amano-sensei ( he's the one who illustrates the KH manga). One last thing before your eyes fall out from so much reading (hey, I warned you.)…Hypothetical cookies to whoever guesses who Vuu's friend is. Hint: he's got black hair, works at the Castle, and you battle him as Terra in KH:BBS._

_Whew, that was a lot of typing! Anywhoozels, hope you liked my story….Review it or whatever if you want to, and hope you have a great day! _

_~ AbsentSilhouette _


End file.
